


Specially Made For You

by goldensmollie



Series: #WolfShinWeek2020 [1]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Wolfgang is a proud boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensmollie/pseuds/goldensmollie
Summary: In which Shin tried to make a scarf for Wolfgang and hated himself for doing so.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: #WolfShinWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064789
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Specially Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work is for #WolfShinWeek2020 D1, Winter Clothing! Please check out @WolfShinWeek and support other creations as well !!
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize if there's some mistakes. Enjoy!

Shin did not think straight when he decided to make a scarf for Wolfgang. He thought it would look cute if Wolfgang wore that during the cold weather ( and maybe show off to the girls in the committee that he IS taken ). But when he examined his creation, he felt like he was going to make Wolfgang look ridiculous. He should have just bought him a new scarf, instead of making one, with only five days of learning and making. He must not expect too much, really, as he was just a beginner. 

Shin sighed at the sight of the poor scarf. Maybe he should just throw that away before Wolfgang finds it. He opened his dorm room, to throw the scarf outside and he almost bumped into the most gorgeous man that he loves. Quickly, he hid the scarf behind his back. Seriously, why was he standing in front of his door?

"Hi, Shin!" Wolfgang greeted him. His left eyebrow was lifted questioningly, as he tried to see what Shin was hiding. 

Shin crumpled the scarf, trying to make it fit and hidden between his hands. "Oh, hello, uh, what are you doing here?" 

"To walk you to your class of course!" he answered cheerfully, with a smile that always made Shin's heart thudded loudly. "But Shin, what are you hiding?" 

Shin cleared his throat, "Nothing, come inside first, I will take my bag." Damnit! Wolfgang caught a glimpse of it, didn't he? He was screwed. He stepped aside, allowing his lover to come in. 

Okay, he would just have run and hide it. Except, he forgot that Wolfgang was much faster than him and he snatched the scarf from his hands. Wolfgang looked at the yellow scarf curiously, while Shin watched in horror. The blonde caressed the scarf, trying to find what was so important about it that Shin not want to him to see. Until, he noticed a big, black letter "W" on each corner. 

The blonde's eyes widened and there was a glint of hope there. "Whose scarf is it?" 

Now, Shin would be cruel if he broke those hopeful eyes, right? It could not be helped, anyway. Shin sighed again, now palming his forehead. "It is yours, technically. I made it for you but I don't think you will look good with it. Just forget it, I'll buy you one instead," he said as he tried to take the scarf. 

Although, Wolfgang decided to lift the scarf as high as he could, knowing Shin could not reach it. "Nope! I won't forget it! How could I just forget it when you made it for me? Instead, I will wear it now." 

"Wait, no, Wolfgang, you will look funny!" 

"Who cares! If it's from my Shin, I should cherish it with all my heart. Besides, it's not bad, Shin. I think this is perfect. Thank you," his face softened and he landed a soft kiss on Shin's lips, which successfully made him quiet.

Shin pushed his glasses, his cheeks reddened from the kiss and Wolfgang's words. Alright then, if that was what Wolfgang wanted, then he should let him be. 

Later on, Shin walked hand in hand with Wolfgang. The blonde insisted on holding Shin's hand and putting their interwined hands into his pocket. He really wore the yellow scarf, even showing it off to Sys and Randolph. "Shin made this for me," he said proudly and repeatedly. Shin could not differentiate anymore if his cheeks were reddened because of the cold or because of Wolfgang's declaration of love. It made him feel warm on that cold day.


End file.
